


marry me?

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaker Lance, Established Relationship, F/M, just fluff, nothing else, wisdom tooth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: “Lance?”He turns, the sudden seriousness in her voice slightly alarming. “What is it?”“I think,” she starts, her chin tilted down, her eyes staring up at him. “We should get married.”
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	marry me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_r/gifts).



> hello! 
> 
> this fic is for my wisdom tooth removal bud @SueMaryRakocy. what are the chances we're getting them out so close to each other right? anyways, i hope this helps ease the pain, and that it all goes well! 
> 
> if i post a fic soon thats just wack, its probably bc i was still high on the tooth removal drugs xD

“Home sweet home!” Lance announces cheerily, the small girl beside him staggering inside. Up at 7:00, at the dentists at 7:30 and home by 9:00. Lance thinks that must be some sort of record. If he wanted to, he could still make it to work for the second half of the day, but the only place he wanted to be right now is at home, waiting on Pidge head and toe. 

He’d been lucky enough to get his wisdom teeth removed before they were whisked to space, but Pidge hadn’t been so lucky. Once earth was stable enough to not need full time defenders of the universe anymore, one of the first things on her mothers to do list was full health workups, including wisdom teeth consults. 

People had warned Lance that on drugs, Pidge would be different. _Super emotional_ , they said, _tired all the time_. But no one had prepared him for how gosh darn adorable she would be. 

Her cheeks, chubby from swelling and gauze, partnered with her ruffled hair and wide eyes just make her look so gosh darn cute. He quickly snaps a picture before helping her shuffle into their apartment, offering her his arm. 

“Come on Pidgey,” Lance coaxes, gently guiding her to their bedroom. “Lets get some rest okay?” 

“Mhm,” she agrees, climbing into their bed, but not quite lying down. Lance moves some pillows behind her back to support her before grabbing one of the throw blankets from their basket. He drapes it over her small body but it's rejected almost immediately. 

“No,” Pidge says, shaking her head. “I don’t want it.” 

_Says the girl who's always cold_ , Lance thinks, but drops the quilt nonetheless. He sits next to her, carefully brushing some stray hairs behind her ear. 

“You’re cute.” Pidge lets out a laugh three pitches too high as one of her hands comes up to tug on Lance’s hair. “You’re really cute.” 

He blushes, amazed that even when drugged, a complement from her sends his heart soaring. “You’re cute to Pidgey,” he says fondly, tapping the tip of her nose. 

“Pretty eyes.” she muses. “Like the ocean. I like the ocean.” 

Lance hums in agreement, rearranging the blankets on their bed so they at least covered her feet. In a few hours she’ll be complaining that she’s cold, he’d bet money on it. 

“I don’t tell you enough how much I love you,” she continues, outstretching her arms. “I love you this much.” 

Smiling, Lance lowers her arms, his hands lingering on her biceps. “Trust me, I know.” This seems to put her at ease, and Pidge relaxes back down onto the pillows. “There we go,” he encourages, before his phone rings. Mouthing his apology, he answers. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey dude! Just checking in on the patient.” Hunks cheery voice chirping though the line. 

“Everything went according to plan,” Lance recounts. “We’re back at home now, and someone isn’t resting like the doctor said she should.” He gives Pidge the eye. She sticks her tongue out at him, or tries to at least. Lance resists the urge to laugh. Drugged or not, Pidge could still take him down in an instant. 

“Just give her some time. I guarantee within the hour she’ll be out like a light.” 

They continue to chat, talking about work, the Garrison formal coming up, Pidge and anything else that comes to mind. Lance is about to ask how Shay and the kids are doing when something soft hits the back of his head. He looks to see Pidge, another pillow raised in her hand, her lips tilted down in a pout. 

“Hunk, stop stealing my man!” Pidge complains, making to grab the phone. Lance holds it over his head, far out of her reach and she sends him the death glare, crossing her arms. “Not fair. You’re a noodle boy.” 

“I love you,” Lance coos at her, before turning back to the phone. “Sorry, I’ve got to go.” 

“It’s cool dude, I totally get it. Look, I’ll drop by later with some ice cream.” 

“Peanut butter!” Pidge exclaims loudly, practically jumping up and down. “I want peanut butter ice cream!” 

Lance chuckles, holding out the phone. Leave it to Pidge to request Hunk personally make her peanut butter ice cream. “You got that Hunk?” 

“Yes sir,” his friend answers, his voice showing no sign of annoyance towards the new task. “Well, I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bye.” Lance hangs up, snapping a quick picture--or two--of Pidge before pocketing his phone. Her eyes follow him as he backs away from the bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m just going to get you some water and your medicine okay?” 

Pidge nods, but looks hesitant. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” 

He’s almost out the door when she calls out to him. 

“Lance?” 

He turns, the sudden seriousness in her voice slightly alarming. “What is it?” 

“I think,” she starts, her chin tilted down, her eyes staring up at him. “We should get married.” 

He scoffs in surprise, quickly regaining his composure. “Oh?” 

“We totally should!” she rambles on excitedly. “We would make the most beautiful children, they’d be amazing little geniuses, and we could take them to space and hold space birthday parties! Think about it Lance, will you marry me?” 

Lance laughs, kissing her knuckles. “That’s going to be kinda hard darling.” 

She pouts--somehow the gauze in her mouth making her look more adorable than usual. Lance’s heart melts when she looks up at him with those big eyes. “Why?” 

“Well you see,” he brings the blanket up to cover her shoulders. “We’re already married.” 

“We are?” she gasps, her eyes flicking down to her hand where two rings adorn her finger. Lance holds up his hand, pointing to his matching band. Pidge gapes for a few seconds, before she gives him a dopey smile. “You’re my husband. My handsome, handsome husband.” 

“Yes,” Lance leans over to plant a kiss on her forehead. “And you are my beautiful, adorable wife.” 

Pidge sighs happily, leaning back against the pillows, her eyes closing. “Good for me.” 

  
Lance stays there for a while, watching her sleep. _You got it all wrong Pidge_ , he thinks. _You're good for me._

**Author's Note:**

> love y'all! comments are always welcome (and highly encouraged!)


End file.
